The Unknown Scout
by Thundergirl
Summary: The Scouts are saved by a mysterious girl, but she won't show them her identity. And if that wasn't enough, they have two new generals to worry about. Luckily, they have Knights to help out with the fight!
1. Chapter 1

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!!!"  
Another day, another battle, it was the Sailor Scouts unofficial motto. The Negaverse was yet again after the Imperium Silver Crystal, Sailor Moon's greatest weapon. In the past they have been unsuccessful, and most likely they would always be so. The newest opponent for the Scouts was a plant yoma, called Vinaltor.  
They had been in the park when the monster attacked. They transformed after all of the people around them were unconscious. But, the monster had fled the scene and trapped them all in an abandoned factory, leaving no escape for them. Or, at least with the yoma around.  
"Stupid Sailor brats! Hand it over and die quick and painless, or die a slow agonizing death!" shouted Vinaltor.  
"Never!" Sailor Moon yelled "I am Sailor Moon, defender of justice. I right wrongs and punish evil doers, and that means you!"  
"Wrong answer, Sailor brat!"  
Vinaltor's hands turned to vines, and shoot out at Sailor Moon. They grabbed hold of her and knocked her to the ground. Her hands grew back and shoot out at the other Scouts, who were battling her minions.  
"WHAT IS THIS STUFF?" screamed Sailor Venus.  
  
"It appears to be some sort of weed draining our energy!" Sailor Mercury replied.  
"NO WAY A PLANT IS GOING TO TAKE HOLD OF ME!" shouted the angry Sailor Jupiter. She struggled underneath its grasp, but the more she moved, the more energy was sucked out of her. She stopped tired, and looked angrily at the yoma.  
"It's no use." said the weakened Sailor Mars.  
"That's right brats, now I'll be taking the crystal!" said Vinaltor. She reached for it when a rose shot out at her hand, cutting it deeply.  
  
"Not so fast Vinaltor!" shouted Tuxedo Mask. "I will never let you harm the Sailor Scouts, nor will I let you get the Imperium Silver Crystal!"  
"Oh yeah?" taunted the yoma, and she shot out her vines which bound Tuxedo Mask to the ground. The yoma picked up the crystal and shouted, "NEGAVERSE WINS!" just as..  
"MESSENGER'S ARROW!"  
An arrow shot out at the monster, and destroyed it. The only thing the Scouts could see was two pairs of eyes in the shadows. One looked like a cat; the others looked to belong human. Seeing the vines disappear and that the Sailor Scouts were safe, the eyes disappeared.  
Just then, Serena awoke on the beach with a start. Rini was building a sand castle on her stomach, which was destroyed as soon as Serena flung herself up. She took a look around, and noticed that factory, the mysterious person, and cat were gone.  
"HEY SERENA! MY SAND CASTLE!!!" Rini shouted in her ear.  
"Huh? What castle?" Serena looked at her stomach. On her was what was left of Rini's sand castle, and the fact that Rini used her as a pallet for her artwork was rude.  
  
"Well next time don't use me as your little sand tray! I was having a nice little dream until you woke me up."  
"Oh I wouldn't say that Serena." Said Raye. "You looked like someone had bound you down!"  
A mega sweatdrop appeared on her head. She had been bound down, but she didn't think that the others would notice it. Embarrassed all she could say was "Erm, well."  
"Out with it! I want to know what caused my sand castle's destruction!" Rini said demandingly.  
Serena told them all about it, adding a few minor adjustments here and there. In fact, she had stretched it out so far, that even the Outer Senshi Scouts- Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru- had been able to hear the actual parts of Serena's story.  
"So, we have a new Scout on our hands do we?" questioned Setesuna.  
"You mean even you, the protector of the Gate of Time, has no clue who this girl is?!" said the shocked Mina.  
"Uh, Luna? Artemis? This would be a perfect time for info!" demanded Lita.  
"Sorry girls." Said the two cats in unison.  
All of the Scouts had puzzled looks, Amy was searching her computer, but nothing appeared. After a good hour of wondering, they had all began to think that it was just a dream.  
"Meatball head here was probably dreaming of a servant that survived the attack on the Moon Kingdom" suggested Raye.  
"I WAS NOT DREAMING OF A SERVANT!"  
"Of course you were, you're a big enough air head to do it!"  
"Calm down girls!" Darien said. "For all we know, this person could exist. After all, we've been through to much together to not believe in a few miraculous happenings."  
Serena gazed at her boyfriend. He always knew when to say the right things, and be on her side and on be at the same time.  
"Well, it is possible." Amy said, "Darien is right. We have been through a lot together to believe each other in a situation like this. But, the odds are against Serena. It could have been just a dream." 


	2. Chapter 2

An American moving van pulled up to the house that had a sign that had been empty for a year. A Japanese man stepped out of it, while an American woman walked out of it on the other side.  
"Oh I knew it honey," said Mrs. Hicora, "moving from South Dakota to Japan was a perfect idea for the girls to build a better relationship."  
"Yeah, those girls act like sworn enemies sometimes." Mr. Hicora said to his wife.  
A girl the age of 14 stepped out of the moving van. Her name was Mishima Hicora, the youngest of the Hicora family. She had short red hair that tied into two miniature ponytails, which didn't match but went well with her vibrant green eyes.  
Another girl the age of 18 stepped out. Her name was Roxanne Hicora, eldest of the sisters. She had long blue hair that was tied into a single ponytail, and had dark cold eyes that made you turn to ice the first time you met her. She pushed her younger sibling out of the way, saying to her "Out of my way brat!" Mishima paid no attention to her, she just quickly ran into the back of the van to get out her cat, Tiger. "Oh are you ok Tiger?" she asked the orange cat with black stripes. All the cat merely did was meow to be let out; the airplane trip and the 3 hour car ride did a number on him. She released him from the kitty prison, and he jumped on her shoulder and purred with thanks.  
"Ugh! I can't believe how close that fleabag is to you Tiger!" Roxanne  
shouted.  
"I am not a fleabag!" the younger sister replied.  
"Whatever!" Roxanne returned to inside the house. Sometimes she could be rude, and the other times she was just plain mean.  
  
Mishima walked inside the house. It was beautiful. She stepped onto the platform where you are supposed to leave your shoes, and her father scolded her "No Mishima. You are to leave your shoes at the edge, it is rude to walk around the house with your shoes on and it disrespects the home and family!"  
She sighed. Her father had grown up in Japan, he knew everything. Her mother had lived with him, so she learned too. For some reason, Roxanne's brain must have taken it in. She took off her shoes and put on the slippers for the house, then walked up to Mrs. Hicora.  
"Mom, may I go outside a little bit and get used to my surroundings?" she asked  
"Why of course dear, who knows, you might meet some new people!" Mrs. Hicora was a pleasant, American woman. She knew how hard it was to adjust to a new place, especially if it was in a different continent. She watched with a smile on her face as her daughter ran down the sidewalk, Tiger on her shoulder, beginning her new adventure. 


	3. Chapter 3

I still believe that person exists!" Serena said to Raye as they walked to the Cherry Hill Temple to hold their meeting.  
"Serena, if we didn't believe you a week ago, what makes you think that we will believe you know?!" Raye said back rather rudely.  
"You guys, some girl is talking to Raye's grandpa!" Amy gasped. Because of Raye's notorious grandpa, who followed cute women around, not many people, or at least teen girls, visited the temple.  
"This charm is guaranteed to work! The person of your dreams will instantly fall in love with you!" Grandpa Hino said with a sly smile on his face.  
"Thanks but no thanks. I just moved here and I haven't met anyone I would want to make a longer term commitment to." Mishima replied.  
"For a pretty lady such as you, it'll be free!" "Sorry, but no thanks." Mishima turned around to see the Scouts and smiled. As she passed them, Raye threw her grandfather a look. Tiger's eye caught Luna's, and he got the feeling he met her before. The cat gave Mishima a questioning look, but she continued down the steps. "GRANDPA!" Raye shouted. "YOU DO NOT DO THAT TO PEOPLE!" "Raye, lighten up a little. I had no intention of dating her. I was just going to ask if she had an older sister I could see though." Grandpa Hino said. "You know what I mean!" "Whatever you say Raye." The man left and the girls had their meeting, which still ended up as a pile of confusion. Mishima entered in the Crown Game Video Arcade, not looking back to the Scouts. She quickly looked around, and sighed. No one was there, until- "Hey! It's that girl that Raye's grandpa was hitting on!" Mishima turned around quickly to see Serena, along with the other girls. She just gave a blink to her remark, and did not say a word. She was quite embarrassed from the outburst, and a person that was walking on the sidewalk next to the arcade stared. "Meatball head!" Raye yelled to Serena. "Don't you ever shut up?! I'm very sorry for her idiotic outbreak, uh.Miss." "Mishima." The timid girl replied. "And it's ok. My sister says embarrassing stuff in public all the time, so it's nothing I'm not used to." "Hey girls." Said Andrew, just walking in. "Raye, did I hear your grandpa was attacking a girl?" "Uh." A big sweatdrop formed on Raye's head. "Sort of." "Ok. You know, you should really watch out for him." Andrew was giving Mishima advice on Raye's grandpa being a big suck up for women. "I will thanks." She replied, and after he left, she turned to the others and said "He's rather, nice." "I know." said Serena, hearts in her eyes. "Too bad he has a girlfriend." "And that you have a boyfriend." Mina added. "Speaking of which, I met this totally cool guy at volleyball practice.." 


	4. Chapter 4

Matt Richardson walked down the sidewalks of the district Azabu Juuban, when he found the girls inside the arcade. They had all gathered around Amy, who was currently beating the high score on the Sailor V game. Next to her, was Lita, and it was obvious that they were having a little match to see who could get the higher score. Mishima, having never seen either of them play, was shocked. "Uh." Mishima said dumbfounded. "Don't worry," said Serena, "if you pay attention to Amy, then you just might be as good as me!" "Oh my gosh, I've never seen or heard of that level!" Mina shouted rather loudly in everyone's ear. "I don't think I'll be able to hear of anything else." Raye said, with her ears hurting because of Mina's yell. "Uh, Mina?" came a male voice. Mina, at hearing her name, turned around. "Huh?" the blonde girl said. "Matt?! What are you doing here?! I thought you said you were busy today!" "Plans changed. I would have made a date with you if I had known." Matt responded. At hearing this, all the girls turned except for Amy, who was still at work on the game. Lita turned back to her own game when it started to make a loud crash noise, and the words GAME OVER flashed on the screen. "WHAT?!" Lita yelled "No fair I demand a rematch!" The word YOU WIN flashed over Amy's screen and she said "Nah, I don't feel like it. Besides, I've got to meet Greg soon at the Fruit Parlor Crown in ten minutes" All the girls had shocked faces except for Mishima, who didn't know Greg, and Mina, who was talking with the sly-mouthed Matt; she was getting herself a date with the cute blonde boy. "DIDN'T GREG MOVE TO GERMANY?!" the girls questioned. "Greg's moving back! I forgot to tell you!" Amy said with a smile on her face. "Good for you Amy! I can't believe that he's coming back!" Raye said happily. All of a sudden the girls broke into conversation, and it was decided that they would all meet Greg at Fruit Parlor Crown. After an explanation of who he was to Matt and Mishima, of course. When they entered in, a Negaverse general was there, holding Greg in a threatening position, and all the other people were unconscious, obviously the general had drained their energy. "Tell me who is the Messenger Scout or this boy will die!" she shouted. "Greg!" Amy yelled, on the verge of tears. "We don't know anything about him or her but I do know one thing!" Serena shouted. "I WAS RIGHT THAT PERSON DOES EXIST!!!" "Forget it meatball head!" Raye shouted back. "We have to save Greg!" "MERCURY STAR POWER!" Amy was ten steps ahead of them. And the other Scouts followed in behind her. "MARS STAR POWER!" "JUPITER STAR POWER!" "VENUS STAR POWER!" "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Without warning (or thinking for that matter) the girls transformed in front of Mishima and Matt to save Greg. "Let go of him or I will punish you!" Sailor Mercury was a little, how do you say it..MAD! "Mercury! That was my line!" Sailor Moon whined. "I'm losing my patience! Tell me now!" The negaverse general tightened her grip on his head, digging her nails into him. Then, without warning, Mishima's legs gave way. She fell to the ground unconscious for some reason. This distracted the negaverse general for a minute, she was almost staring at her with concern. At this time Sailor Mars made her move. "MARS FIRE IGNITE!" The powerful attack blew the general out of the window, and onto the streets of Tokyo. She started running, with the Scouts (And a battered Greg, along with Matt who was carrying the unconscious Mishima) trailing behind her. She led them into an abandoned factory, where she sealed them all in. 


	5. Chapter 5

"We have to do something to help the girls!" Matt said to Greg. "Yeah but how?!" Greg queried. "I didn't think about that part.." "VENUS CRESENT BEAM SMASH!!!!" The girls were now up against plant yoma, by the name of Vinaltor. And so far, they were losing. BADLY. The general watched them with a smile on her face. So what if she didn't come back with the information on the Scouts that the negaverse sent her out for, at least she'd come back with the victory of the battle. "Since you don't have any information on that Messenger Scout, we'll take the Imperium Silver Crystal!" She shouted. "Poison Sting Destruction!" Two of Vinaltor's stings landed on Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus, paralyzing both of them. The boys could no longer stand it. The signs of Mercury and Venus were shown on their head's, proving that they were Knights. Tiger gasped. How Luna and Artemis had missed the symbols on them was beyond him, but he ran out to them and two miniature daggers with a different colored gem on the blade appeared. One was blue and had the symbol of Mercury on it, the other was orange with the symbol of Venus on it.  
"Matt, Take up the Venus dagger and say, 'Venus Power'" He said and turned to Greg "And you, take up the Mercury dagger and say 'Mercury Power'. Got it?"  
"You can talk?!" said the wide-eyed Matt.  
"Just do as he says!" Greg explained. He, knowing who the Scouts were already, was used to this.  
"Ok."  
"MERCURY POWER!" Blue energy surrounded Greg, and instantly the dagger grew into a sword with a sapphire made into the blade. He swung the blade to the side, and his armor came on, and was ready for action.  
"VENUS POWER!" Yellow and red energy formed around the dagger and then onto Matt. The dagger turned into a sword with a topaz engraved into it, and he held it up in the air, letting his armor come on.  
"Stop right there negagerk!" Venus Knight yelled.  
"No one messes with our Scouts!" Mercury Knight shouted. "Hey.that seems pretty dumb to say alone.why did you get to say stop right there?"  
"You were to slow."  
"I was the one that really knew how to activate the dagger!"  
"Oh come on!" Vinaltor interjected. "I'm supposed to be fighting you, not you two fighting each other!"  
"Yeah come on!" Sailor Venus said, getting up.  
"Stupid Sailor brats! Hand the Imperium Silver Crystal over and die quick and painless, or die a slow agonizing death!" shouted Vinaltor.  
"Never!" Sailor Moon yelled "I am Sailor Moon, defender of justice. I right wrongs and punish evil doers, and that means you!"  
"Wrong answer, Sailor brat!"  
Vinaltor's hands turned to vines, and shoot out at Sailor Moon. They grabbed hold of her and knocked her to the ground. Her hands grew back and shoot out at the other Scouts and the two Knights.  
"WHAT IS THIS STUFF?" screamed Sailor Venus.  
  
"It appears to be some sort of weed draining our energy!" Sailor Mercury replied.  
"NO WAY A PLANT IS GOING TO TAKE HOLD OF ME!" shouted the angry Sailor Jupiter. She struggled underneath its grasp, but the more she moved, the more energy was sucked out of her. She stopped tired, and looked angrily at the yoma.  
"It's no use." said the weakened Sailor Mars.  
"That's right brats, now I'll be taking the crystal!" said Vinaltor. She reached for it when a rose shot out at her hand, cutting it deeply.  
  
"Not so fast Vinaltor!" shouted Tuxedo Mask. "I will never let you harm the Sailor Scouts, nor will I let you get the Imperium Silver Crystal!"  
"Oh yeah?" taunted the yoma, and she shot out her vines which bound Tuxedo Mask to the ground. The yoma picked up the crystal and shouted, "NEGAVERSE WINS!" just as..  
"MESSENGER'S ARROW!" 


	6. Chapter 6

An arrow hit the yoma, destroying it and turning it into moon dust. All of the vines that bound the Scouts and Knights disappeared. They all looked up, and in the shadows a pair of eyes were could be seen. Sailor Moon got up and said, "Hello. My name is Sailor Moon. What's yours?"  
The eyes disappeared, and left all of them puzzled. Tiger sat still. The only thing that moved was Mishima, which had just come to.  
"What happened?" She said, just getting up.  
"You passed out for some reason." Venus Knight said.  
"We carried you out here because we didn't think it right to leave you back there." Mercury Knight explained.  
Mishima's eyes shot open. She had just remembered that her new found friends were the Sailor Scouts, the greatest crime fighters in Japan, and if not, the world.  
"I can't believe it. You people actually expect me to believe that you are the Sailor Scouts?!" she said rather startled by the whole idea.  
"Yes." Tiger said flatly.  
If her eyes weren't wide enough already, then they were now. She had known him since a kitten, and he could talk all of a sudden?!  
"Tiger, how long could you talk?" Mishima asked. "Ever since I was 9 months old, but I didn't talk because I didn't know if you were a Scout or not." He responded.  
"Well," Mishima said "I'm actually glad I'm not one."  
"You guys.remember that dream I told you about with the Messenger Scout?!" Sailor Moon exclaimed "We just lived it!  
Meanwhile, at the negaverse.  
"You stupid imbecile!" yelled another negaverse general.  
"I'm so sorry Malike." Said the previous general, her face red with embarrassment and anger.  
"You should have at least gotten one ounce of information on that Messenger, Roslia!" Malike shouted angrily.  
"I told you, they knew nothing!" Roslia yelled back.  
"I don't want to hear your excuses!" Malike snapped. "Just wait back at the human world until further orders!"  
"Yes sir." She faded out into a girl's bedroom filled with empty boxes. Her blue hair was tied up into a ponytail. She just fully transformed to her human form when an American woman entered.  
"Roxanne? Can you help me unpack a few things?" 


	7. Chapter 7

"Where are we going?!" Mina said in shock.  
"To a fortune teller!" Matt explained. "She'll tell us who that Messenger Scout is and it'll save us time, for only 32.99."  
"32.99?!" Mina exclaimed. "We can't pay that much!"  
"I had to make a reservation for it to assure that we don't get interrupted and make sure that we will have the time to do it, so that's why it cost so much."  
"But! Oh well. It's no use arguing against you, your so stubborn."  
"Aren't I?" He said with a slight smile. The day after the Messenger's appearance, all the Scouts had the proof that they needed to start searching. Matt's idea of the fortune teller was dumb and expensive to Mina, but to Matt, it was a price to pay to find him or her.  
They walked in, only to be almost knocked out by strong perfumes. They sat down on a circular table, and at once Madam Ledon entered in and sat down on the chair that looked like a crescent moon. She sat down, closed her eyes and leaned over to the crystal ball.  
"You have come to me for a reason, yes?" she asked.  
"Oh brother." Mina said under her breath.  
"I see..I see.." she began, "someone from the past.."  
Matt grinned. He so badly wanted to tell Mina he told her so, but he would wait for until after Madam Ledon was done.  
"This person is a young girl..and..I see..someone standing in front of her, blocking her from my view.." A focused look appeared on her face. "She has white hair, and yet she seems young and beautiful..she is definitely dead though..She stands in front of the young girl.and will not show her to me.  
"I also see..a young woman with..a wallet that is 32.99 short, hand over the money and leave, the spirits do not wish to tell me any thing."  
Mina glared at Matt as she gave her the money. When they walked out she said, "You should have known that Queen Serenity would have blocked off her identity to people that aren't connected to us!" She turned to look at him but he quickly pulled her into a kiss, and, "Now we know that the Scout is a girl." She blushed. He was right, they had found that out. And besides, how could she be mad at someone that kissed that good?! "Why don't we go to that new karaoke restaurant, we can have their good pizza and you could practice your vocal cords." She suggested "Bella, it is my job to ask you out on a date." Matt said, doing his Italian impersonation. "I kinda think you were, with the whole fortune teller thing." Mina said. Matt blushed, having his plan revealed. Mina stopped all of a sudden. "Wait?! What do you mean? We found out that the Scout was a girl? What else would she be? A Knight?!" "Uh." At the Cherry Hill Temple, Raye was meditating, and trying to contact the spirits for the identity of the Messenger Scout. In her thoughts, Raye was standing in a white atmosphere, with the back of the Messenger Scout to her, she was about to walk away from Raye 'Wait!' She called out, 'Tell me who you are!' 'You want to know who I am?' her voice came, with her back still turned to Raye still. 'Yes! That way we may fight the negaverse together!' Raye said excitedly. 'If you say so.' She slowly began to turn, and Raye was so overjoyed until- "HEY RAYE!!! WHATCHA UP TO?!" Chad's surfer dude voice rang throughout her head. She woke up from her meditation, and glared at him. She had almost got the identity of the Messenger Scout, AND HE BLEW IT! "I WAS MEDITATING CHAD!" She snapped. "Whoa! Sorry about that Raye." He said solemnly. He looked up for a second, and then saw someone appear out of nowhere. "What do you want Chad?!" Raye asked rudely. "Don't bother asking, because in a few minutes you two will be with Queen Serenity, dead." The voice from behind startled Raye, when she turned, she gasped when she saw that same general that attacked Greg the day before. 


	8. Chapter 8

She flew down to Raye, putting her into a choking position. It was rather loud though, for Mishima, Serena, Tiger and Luna heard the commotion while they passed the steps to the temple. "Tell me who the Messenger Scout now!" Roslia said. "She would be able to if you didn't have her in a lock like that negascum!" Said the fully transformed Sailor Moon, along with the cats and Mishima behind her. "You again?!" Roslia snarled. She dropped Raye, who was gagging on the spot. Chad ran to her, and the symbol of Mars shown upon his head. "Him too?" Tiger said, shocked. The Mars Dagger popped out of the air, and, take it with his luck, landed on his head. "Take this Sailor Brat!" Roslia threw a vial filled with red fluid at a stray dog, and a mist broke out. When the mist cleared, the dog was foaming at the mouth, and glared at Sailor Moon. "Say good bye brat!" Roslia cackled as she disappeared. "Quick, take up the dagger and call out, 'Mars Power'" Tiger said. "Right then!" Chad said. "MARS POWER!" The red energy covered Chad, and the dagger grew to a sword with a ruby in the blade. He slammed the sword into the ground, and his armor came on, into the fully transformed Mars Knight. "Wow. He's Mars Knight." Raye said in awe. Mishima has passed out again. Raye looked to her and thought, She's worse than Serena. But, it does make you think... "YOU GUYS!!! A LITTLE HELP WITH THE DOG!!!" Sailor Moon yelled, running around with the stray snapping at her heels. "Quick Mars Knight! Use your Mars Fire Destruction!" Luna shouted as she clung to Sailor Moon's shoulder. "But the dog will be hurt!" He yelled. "I have an idea!" Raye said, taking out an ofuda scroll. "I call upon the powers of Mars! Fireballs charge!" She stuck the scroll on the dog's head, narrowly missing getting bit. Having the yoma exorcised out the yoma, the dog laid on the ground, while a dog-like monster stood on its hind legs, cross-eyed. "Ok now!" Mars Knight yelled. He charged his attack by lifting his sword into the air. As he brought the sword down, a wave of fire flew out at the monster. "MARS FIRE DESTRUCTION!" The monster called out in pain, and it was turned into moon dust. "That was easy!" Said Sailor Moon. "Too easy." Ray added. Just then Roslia appeared with Malike. Malike had dark cold eyes, much like Roslia's, except for his was blood red, and he had short white hair, though his appearance was young. "Are these the humans you were talking about?" He asked Roslia. "Yes. They're more powerful than they look." Roslia replied. "Who are you?" Sailor Moon inquired. "It's none of your business because you're going to die." Malike said with a slight snarl. A blue energy ball formed in his hands and he lifted it up, getting ready to throw it at Sailor Moon. Right when he hurled it at her, someone pushed Sailor Moon out of the way, and took the blow for her, and yet looked like she wasn't even hurt. "Who and the.?" Sailor Moon stopped the sentence and stared at the person who knocked her out of the way. It was the Messenger Scout. 


	9. Chapter 9

The Messenger Scout wore a white Senshi outfit, but instead of wearing the gloves that ended at the elbow, it stopped at the wrist. She had short red hair, and wore a white mask that covered up her entire face except her eyes. "Who are you?" Malike shouted, with a little hint of fear. "You say that and yet you've been looking for me since the fall of the Silver Millennium!" The Messenger Scout said nonchalantly. "I am the Messenger Scout! Protector of all of the Scouts and Knights! And I will destroy you if you lay one hand on them!" "You're her?!" Raye said, shocked. "Yes, now quick, change into Sailor Mars before they do anymore damage!" "Oh, yeah right." Raye took out her henshin stick and called out the words that activated it, just as the other Scouts and Knights ran in, fully transformed. "MESSENGER'S GOLDEN SEAL!" The Messenger Scout threw a golden orb at them Malike, but he dodged it rather quickly. "You'll have to throw faster then that Messenger!" Malike laughed. "I'm not going to miss!" Sailor Jupiter shouted. "Prepare for a one way trip to Jupiter! Say good-bye! JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!!!" He reflected the lightning that Sailor Jupiter sent towards him, and it went straight towards Mini Moon. "Mini Moon!" Tuxedo Mask shouted as he jumped over to her and knocked her out of the way. "I got him!" Mercury Knight swung his sword, and water flew out. "MERCURY TIDAL WAVE!" Roslia jumped in front of the water, taking the blow for Malike. The Mercury Tidal Wave did more damage than Sailor Jupiter's Jupiter Thunder Crash, but not much of a difference, probably because Roslia was weaker than Malike. It was at that point that Roslia and the Messenger's eyes caught and something made them pull back from the fight. Time seemed to have frozen when they were looking at each other, but it barely lasted three seconds. The Messenger Scout ran off, leaving the Scouts with puzzled looks. "Malike, let's go." Roslia said. "What?!" Malike exclaimed. "I said, let's go, NOW!" She yelled as a reply. Roslia disappeared, and Malike muttered something that sounded like "Darn woman." and disappeared as well. He walked up to Roslia in the dark area deep within the Negaverse, and slapped her across the face. "YOU WENCH!" He yelled. "WE HAD THE SAILOR SCOUTS AND THAT MESSENGER IN OUR HANDS! WHY DID YOU LET THEM GO LIKE THAT?!" "Because," Roslia said, with a hand on her face where he slapped her, "the Messenger Scout, is.my sister." "Have you gone insane?!" Malike shouted "You and I both saw her lying on the ground unconscious!" "She's still my sister, the Messenger Scout lives within her. But once Mishima realizes that.she won't faint anymore, and will be able to transform anytime her heart desires." "Roslia, the fact that she's your sister better not soften you!" "It won't. I'll be sure of that." 


	10. Chapter 10

Mishima soon woke up after Roslia and Malike left. But it was different this time. She had seen everything that happened, and realized that she was the Scout that they were looking for. She got up excitedly, and faced them. "Guess what?" She began. "I know who the Messenger Scout is, she's.." Mishima broke off, as a voice came into her head. Do not tell them, it is not the time, trust me, they wouldn't believe it right now anyways. "Who is it?" Mini Moon asked. "Nevermind. I thought I knew, but I guess I don't." Mishima said, giving them her best fake embarrassed look. On Monday, the Scouts had another meeting at the Cherry Hill Temple. But this time, Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru attended because it was about the new scout. "Strange." Setsuna said. "I've never heard of a scout like her. I've studied the history of the Silver Millennium almost a hundred times, and so far no information on her has come up." "Maybe," Luna began, "Queen Serenity is keeping all of this from us." "Get real," Artemis said, "why would she do this? The Messenger Scout appears to be a great ally." "Queen Serenity wouldn't keep her from us." Rini said stubbornly to the black cat. "Or would she?" Haruka said, coming to Luna's aid. "Artemis is right; she wouldn't keep her from us, that is, if she thinks that we should know about her." "What are you saying?" Lita asked. "I'm saying that we still should search for her, but not be surprised if Queen Serenity is behind hiding her." Haruka said. "Or that we never find her out her true identity she really is." Michiru added. "I don't think that it'll go that far." Raye said. "Have you found anything out on your computer Amy?" Greg asked. "No." Amy answered. "Yeah, and Mina's idea about the fortune teller was bad." Matt said. "My idea?" Mina asked. "Yes." Matt said rather flatly. "Well, Raye and I will still look for her though the spirits." Chad said. "Hopefully there won't be any interruptions." Raye pointed out. "AH!" Serena shouted. "We have to go or we'll be late for school!" Amy gasped. "I've never been late before! Let's go!" "We'll continue this on Saturday!" Mina yelled over her shoulder. Setsuna checked her watch. "They realize that they're going to be an hour early, right?" She asked. Michiru sighed. "That's Serena for you." Lita stopped in her tracks. "Saturday?! I can't make it Saturday!" She exclaimed. "Why not?" Amy asked. "It's important." "Yeah I know but." Lita said with a sweatdrop on her head. "I have a date on Saturday." "Really?" Serena said, jumping up and down. "With who?! With who?!" "Meatball head!" Raye said. "It's none of your business!" "It's ok Raye." Lita said, rather cheerfully. "His name is Ken, and I've know him since I was three." "Wow." Mina gasped. "You've been going out that long?!" "Girls can be so dumb sometimes." Matt said to Greg, and both of them laughed, until the five girls gave both of them death glares. "Smooth move, Sherlock." Greg said, with a giant sweatdrop on his head. "Hey you guys!" Mishima shouted, walking down the street with her older sister, who looked like she was trying to hide so she wouldn't be caught with Mishima by anyone, namely Malike. "Hey Mishima!" Amy responded, who was closest to Mishima of all the Sailor Scouts. "Who are they?" Roxanne asked. "They must be just like you, from other planets." "Heh heh heh..." Mishima gave a forced laugh. Roxanne didn't know how right she is. she thought. "Well anyways this is where I make the turn to my school." Roxanne said. "Bye, see you after school!" "I think my sister's sick you guys." Mishima said. "Why do you say that?" Greg asked. "She never walked with me to school, or said anything that hinted that she was looking forward to seeing me." Mishima replied. "Why, does she always act mean?" Rini inquired. "Yeah. That was the first time she ever spoke to me, not down to me." Mishima said. 


	11. Chapter 11

"Good morning class!" Miss Haruna piped up cheerfully. "Today we have two new students! I'll be right back with them." She walked out, and the class began chatting about the new students and about Miss Haruna's strange cheerful mood. "It's because she got a date with her new boyfriend." Melvin explained. "He returned from a business trip last week, that's definitely why!" "I've always wondered how you got this stuff Melvin." Serena said. "He's a total brainiac Serena," Molly explained, "haven't you figured it out by now?" "Well I do have a high IQ!" Melvin gloated. "Uh Melvin," Lita interjected, "I don't think that was meant as a compliment." "Class, take your seats please." Miss Haruna said. "I would like you all to welcome our two new students, Mishima and Ken." Lita almost jumped when she heard Ken's name. Ken must have not noticed Lita yet, because he didn't do anything that made him look surprised. "Lita is that your boyfriend?" Serena asked, turning around in her seat to look at the tall girl, who was trying to hide behind her book. "Yes." Lita said flatly. "Oh." Serena began. "I was-" "Serena!" Miss Haruna interjected. "Detention for talking in class!" Well, Mishima thought, at least she'll be easier to watch if she's at school. Meanwhile, at the Negaverse. "Roslia, I want you to know my plans after we take over the planet Earth." Malike began. "After a millennium, I realized that you were the only one in the whole universe for me. And now that Queen Beryl's gone.we're able to fall in love without fear for our lives." "Malike." Roslia said romantically, "I feel the same way. But now isn't the time. We have to capture my sister, and get her working for us." "Where his she now?" "School." "Then that's our target." Later at Crossroads Middle, after school.. "Man, I can't believe I got detention!" Serena whined. "Not to mention the fact that you kept on talking us and brought Mishima and me into detention as well." Lita pointed out. "Hey, it could be worse." Mishima said, looking on the bright side. "How?" Lita asked. "At least the Negaverse hasn't attacked anywhere else." She replied. "Yeah, now we're supposed to hope that they want the Silver Imperium Crystal again and attack here.great plan. Now all we have to hope for is that demons will begin pouring into our school, or maybe we should pray for flesh-eating monsters!" "WHOA Lita! Chill out!" Serena said. "You're going to call Miss H over if you talk any louder!" "Excuse me girls." Came an older female voice from the intercom. "It's time to reveal yourself, come on out!" "Who is that?" Serena asked. "It's definitely not Miss H." "Thank you Captain Obvious." Ken said as he walked into the room. "Ken?" Lita asked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Basketball practice was cancelled because of a code red." He said flatly. "Code red?" Lita said confused. "It means an intruder got inside the building. The entire front desk is unconscious." "And here I thought Melvin knew everything." Serena said. "The coach had the walkie-talkie volume on high." Ken explained. "Is that how Melvin finds stuff out?" Serena asked. "You're doomed to failure Serena." Mishima said. "The thing that makes me think is that woman was asking for girls to come out." Ken said. "Do you..." Besides Ken, everyone was out of the room. He blinked and sighed. He knew that they were most likely at the main office. He got up and went in the same direction; he might as well help them. After all, he couldn't ignore the fact that something was nagging at him to protect Lita. 


	12. Chapter 12

"Mishima! Go call the other Scouts! We'll need some help if it's from the Negaverse!" Mishima was given the Scout communicator, as the two girls ran toward the main office. She darted to the closest girls' bathroom, but when she was able to call them, something stopped her. She started getting flashbacks, but they weren't of the Moon Kingdom. They were of the Negaverse. The thought froze her for a second. Why would she be a Scout if she had flashbacks of the Negaverse? Could it be that they captured her? Or could it be that she was having a visualization? But then she saw something that truly horrified her. She saw her sister, transforming into Roslia, and then realized that this recently happened. "Someone sent me that thought." Mishima said to herself. "Queen Serenity must have, who else would? But.the other flashbacks.they didn't recently occur.what am I doing?! I need to contact the others!" Amy had been in the computer lab when the announcement came up, and knew that the others were going to be up there. She met up with Serena and Lita, who had already transformed, and they entered the main office and saw several teachers on the ground. Sailor Mercury, having the quickest reflexes, attacked first. "MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!" Sailor Mercury's bubbles produced a thick fog that surrounded Roslia, who was found guilty for the intercom message, and the major disruption in the main office. Roslia smiled at her attack, it was weak compared to her moves. "There's no way you'll be able to defeat me." She said. "Try your best move." "VENUS BRIGHT AWAKENING!" Venus Knight called out, blinding Roslia. "Venus Knight!" Sailor Moon said. "Sailor Venus, Mars, Mars Knight, Mercury Knight! I'm so glad to see you!" "Miss anything?" Mercury Knight asked. "Not much!" Sailor Jupiter shouted. "But now it's time for this monster's destruction! JUPITER THUNDERCRASH ZAP!" Sailor Jupiter hurled the lightning ball at Roslia, who was at the moment paralyzed by Venus Knight's bright awakening. She would have been electrocuted, had not her partner, Malike, teleported to her and blocked the attack. "Are you alright?" He asked Roslia. "Blinded at the moment, but other then that, fine." She responded. "You better hope that's all you get!" Mini Moon shouted, who just ran in with Tuxedo Mask. "And are you going to stop us you little brat?!" Roslia said. "JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON!" Sailor Jupiter still hadn't given up attacking them. This time, it actually made contact with Roslia, who fell into the wall from the attack. "You're going to pay for that!" Malike shouted. An energy ball formed up into his hand, ready to attack her. "Say good bye Sailor Br-" A fist from out of no where jabbing him in the face surprised him and made the energy ball fly into the ceiling. He put a hand to his lip, which was bleeding. "Don't you dare hurt them." Ken said sternly. "No! Ken, you'll get hurt!" Sailor Jupiter called out. Ken recognized Sailor Jupiter's voice to be Lita when he first walked in. He had watched them fight a little bit, and when Malike was going to hurt Sailor Jupiter, he had decided to take action. "I'm not leaving you." He said. The sign of Jupiter glowed on his head. "Jupiter!" Tiger called out. He ran out, with the Jupiter dagger, that was similar to the other Knights' daggers, except it was green, and had an emerald in the blade. "Take this and say 'Jupiter Power'." Tiger commanded. "That way you can help Lita." "Ok!" Ken held up the dagger. "JUPITER POWER!" The dagger automatically transformed into a sword, and he sideways swiped it, armor coming on, turning him into Jupiter Knight. "Another one?!" Malike shouted. "You better be glad that I don't have a Knight!" The Messenger Scout called out as she ran into the room. "Nice to see you again. Unfortunately, this will be our last meeting!" Roslia said, getting up. "It will?" Sailor Moon said confused. "SAILOR MOON!" Sailor Mars yelled. "SHE MEANS THAT SHE'S GONNA KILL US!" "Oh." Sailor Moon said. "I don't think so!" The Messenger Scout said. A golden seal appeared in her hand, and she narrowed her eyes at Roslia. "MESSENGER'S GOLDEN SEAL!" She threw the seal at Roslia, trapping her. Roslia was blown against the wall, and she was losing energy fast. She knew that she would never be able to make it out of the school alive. "Now Sailor Moon!" She called out. "This is your only chance!" "Ok!" Sailor Moon took out her Moon Sceptre. "MOON SCEPTRE ELEMINATION!" The attack hit Roslia, and she transformed to her human form, revealing to the Scouts that she was Roxanne, along with revealing Mishima's greatest nightmare. 


	13. Chapter 13

"No!" The Messenger Scout ran to Roxanne. "Please tell me that you're alright." "I won't be for long." Roxanne replied. Tears began running down the Messenger's cheek. Without even thinking, she took off her mask. She cried into her older sister's cheek. This was the first time in her life that someone was leaving her, and she had no clue that she would be this sad over her sister. It felt silly, after all, she had tormented her life, but still, she was her sister. Worst of all, if she hadn't have thrown the seal at her, Sailor Moon wouldn't have been able to have used the attack on her. "I'm so sorry..." The Messenger Scout was crying so hard she could hardly breathe. "It's funny..." Roxanne began, "I thought that you would have been happy when I died, after the way I treated you. But, I guess you did care about me. Mishima, in order to save the Scouts and defeat his plans, you have to..." Roxanne felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She knew she would only have a few seconds to live. "You have to...return..." But before she could finish her sentence, she died in the Messenger Scout's arms. And like all Negaverse generals, she turned into star dust. "What have you done?!" Malike yelled at her. He kicked in the face, sending her flying into a desk. "I swear to get revenge on you Messenger." He said. "I know who you are, so you can not escape!" And without saying anything else, he disappeared into the Negaverse. "Mishima..." Sailor Moon sat next to the Messenger Scout. "Why didn't you tell us?" "Queen Serenity told me..." she replied between sobs, "that is wasn't your time to know..." "It's ok." Sailor Mercury placed a hand on her shoulder, but it was pushed away as the Messenger Scout got up. "No, it's my fault for her death!" She yelled. "It's because I'm a Sailor Scout! As of this day forward, I am no longer a member of this group!" And then, with blood dripping from her mouth, and tears pouring down her face, she walked out of the school, without saying good bye to the Scouts.  
  
End of the first episode 


End file.
